1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock unit comprising at least one catch, wherein the catch has a primary position and a first position. An additional main pawl with an axis of rotation as well as a blocking pawl are provided, wherein the blocking pawl blocks the main pawl upon engagement with the catch. Further, the lock unit comprises a first pawl, which is rotatably disposed on the axis of rotation of the main pawl and is engageable with the catch.
Such lock units are mainly used for locking doors and/or hatches of motor vehicles.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Such a lock unit is described, for example, in WO 208/061491 A1. In the locking mechanism described therein comprising a catch, a release lever, a pawl, and a blocking lever, the primary position and the first position of the catch are disposed in two different planes and are actuated by two different levers, namely, the operating lever (for the first position) and the pawl (for the primary position). The locking mechanism has proven successful, but can be further improved.
Such lock units may be improved in this context, as an important example, by reducing the release forces and increasing the operational comfort. In addition, one must also consider that these components are mass-produced. The technical and cost factors must, therefore, also be taken into account. The integration of such lock units into motor vehicles must occur while taking into account the tight installation space available as well as the desirability of a long lifetime and a variety of operating activities. The noise of the lock unit or the locking mechanism plays an important role during its actuation.